


Delta Dreams

by China_Rose



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Rose/pseuds/China_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between teasing and flirting is how you react to it but when Gary met Randy he couldn’t tell the difference so things didn't go smoothly. All he knew for sure was that his world had been turned upside down but was it all a joke at his expense?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delta Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This story is not a true representation of life in the US Armed Forces by any stretch of the imagination. This is just a story about two characters in a movie and they have absolutely no connection to nor are they a reflection of specific individuals. 
> 
> **Beta:** Thanks to Thoks who patiently poured over this fic to make it better than I could have hoped for.  
>  **Comments and Reviews:** Always welcome.  
>  **Disclaimer:** No money involved here at all. Believe me if I could make money from writing I wouldn’t be writing fan fic.

[](http://photobucket.com/)  
Banner by China Rose

Only three things mattered to Gary…the force, the mission and the men he worked with. He had always been a focused man, but after joining Delta Force some six months earlier his passion for the job and for his fellow Delta warriors had intensified. 

His buddies were his family. He had learnt that lesson years ago in the Rangers. As a Special Forces man he knew he could rely on them in the good and bad times, and considering the life they led, there was equal measure of both. An outsider might think they lacked something. Where were the women, families, love? 

To a man, they seemed to live and breathe the force and Gary would have said in reply _I am the master of my own destiny. My family is here and as for love, I love these guys but I don’t need to be in love. Attachments are the one thing a man in my position has to forfeit. I don’t want someone waiting at home for a man who may be cut down the minute he exits the chopper. That’s a burden I don’t want to carry. I live for my job and I like the way I live._

Yes, Gary was content and at the top of his game. Here he was on a week's refresher training with his friends, sleeping in barracks and being paid to play with big guns and things that go boom. Life was good. That was until the legendary Randy returned from a long deployment. It was then that Gary’s perfect world began to crumble and yet he hadn’t even realized that he was standing on shaky ground.

Randy swept back into the group happy to have returned to the fold. Working away from his _family_ had been stressful at times, but like all Special Forces men he was trained to do a job, and do it well. So with another successful mission behind him Randy once more mingled with his peers. He had come back at a good time, almost everyone was _home_ and so he was welcomed back with open arms and male bonding ran rampant as much back slapping and manly hugs ensued. 

Gary watched it all with both a _good another one is back safe_ attitude and some mild curiosity regarding the man that he had heard so much about over the last six months. Now seeing the guy in the flesh he was eager to discover if the new “old man” accepted him. Gary had pretty much passed the stage of being the new kid on the block and had become just one of the boys, but to Randy he was still new and that became the big unknown. Would Randy accept him or was he in for weeks of friendly teasing. Hopefully not, but right now anything was possible.

He made his way over to the cluster of Delta men to welcome back a _brother_.

“Hi you must be Randy?” Gary said extending his hand in greeting.

Randy turned around and smiled warmly at the newcomer, “The one and only. Randy by name, randy by nature,” he replied as he warmly shook Gary’s hand. 

Taken aback by Randy’s cheeky reply, Gary struggled to find a comeback and in the end realized that he had lost the high ground and as such began to he stutter and stammer his way through the conversation.

“I’m new…I mean I’m Gary…I’ll try you. I mean I’ll catch you later…after them…when they’ve finished…” he said before raising his hand in a half-hearted wave as he awkwardly walked backwards away from the man.

Gary wasn’t sure what had just gone on between them but somehow he knew it wouldn’t end well….for him at least. Worse still he had no idea why it had happened. He acknowledged that Randy was a larger than life type of guy with a reputation for getting the job done. However, in his world where being the best of the best was the norm then Gary shouldn’t have felt that over-awed by the man. So somewhat confused and a little embarrassed, Gary quietly ebbed back into the shadows and watched it all from afar as camaraderie overwhelmed the group and Randy held center stage with his camp followers hanging off every word.

Later that evening as the group settled down for the night Gary lay on his bunk and thought about his early meeting with Randy. He seemed a great guy; he was friendly, popular and one hell of an operator. So as Gary’s eyes drifted closed he reasoned that he was simply suffering from a serious case of hero worshipping and that once he knew the guy better, things would settle down, or at least he hoped they would.

Unfortunately his subconscious had other ideas and decided to take his thoughts in an unexpected direction and before long Gary was writhing in pleasure on his cot. In his dreams he was assailed by images of a muscular, confident and definitely randy man who swept him off his feet and on to a large bed. The man kissed him; his tongue demanding entrance and Gary willingly gave it to him. He had never been kissed by a man before but his dream lover’s lips were so soft and the man’s tongue dueled with his own, while his stubble scratched Gary’s face heightening the sensations. Gary moaned as the man scraped his nails across Gary’s bare chest before the errant hand took Gary’s weapon and began pumping it expertly to ensure it fired correctly.

“Yes,” he sighed as he arched up into the firm grip.

His lover obliged and quickened the pace. While this was all so strange he’d be damned if he would stop it now because he needed to come badly. His breath hitched, he was almost there, so close…so…

“Randy!” He murmured at the height of his passion.

“Yes?” 

“Randy!” He purred in ecstasy.

“I’m here?”

Suddenly reality came crashing down on Gary. That voice had way too much body to be a dream and with a start Gary sat bolt upright, his cock equally at attention.

“Randy?” He squeaked.

“I can see that,” replied the bemused man.

“What?” Then embarrassment hit like a sledgehammer, and the stilted sentences were back. “Morning…men…stuff…you know…” he grabbed the covers up to his chest and looked for all the world like a blushing virgin. “What are you doing here?” he whispered as he looked around to see if anyone else was awake and enjoying the show. 

“I live here.”

“I know that but here…my bed, here?”

“You called my name.”

“I did?” he squeaked again. “Did not! Dreaming…dreaming!” He insisted.

_Yeah you tell him Gary. Go on tell the experienced Delta Force operative that you were dreaming about his hand on your cock._ “…dreaming…dreaming about a…a girl. Big tits, huge tracks of land, great ass…firm. Not that your ass isn’t firm…I mean it is...it’s very firm...I looked…”

“You’ve been looking at my ass?”

“Yeeesss…No! NOOOOO! You work out. I imagine it’s firm…mine’s firm” He couldn’t believe he just said that.

“I bet it is sunshine,” Randy replied smugly. Leaning down he whispered in Gary’s ear “Just like your weapon.”

Randy straightened, winked at the astonished man on the cot and wandered out of the barracks.

Gary flopped back on the bed panting. _What just happened?_ he wondered. He was more than a little confused as he tried to work out why he was suddenly having so much trouble being a man around other men; well not _other_ men just, _that_ man. Gary sighed; this whole situation was getting out of hand. One thing he did know for sure was that he was still rock hard. So he leapt from the cot, grabbed his towel and soap and fled to the showers. At least there he could quickly take his other “out of hand” problem in hand before the others woke up and the annoying one returned.

Later, a less than relaxed Gary wondered why his early morning weapons handling test had not been relieved by the usual images of curvy blondes, fiery redheads or any of the other things he normally conjured up when firing off one in the barrel. Why was it that his morning glory wasn’t and now he was half mast, edgy and as confused as all hell?

_It’s all his fault. He did it deliberately to screw with my head. He sees me as the new guy. Everyone teases the new guy. Well he’s too late I’m not the new guy anymore!_

Still the teasing didn’t account for the dream? 

_Well everyone has weird dreams once in a while. It was just bad timing. Here you are in a barracks with no privacy. Give yourself a break; you’ve spent more years in barracks or lying out in the wilds of some god forsaken country, than actually enjoying the luxury of your own apartment. Heck your cleaning lady spends more time there than you do. So occasionally you are going to have inappropriate dreams in inappropriate places._

So while he could accept the dream as being just _one of those things_ ; unfortunately it didn’t explain why Randy featured so prominently in it. However, right now he didn’t want to think about it anymore because thinking about it made him hard. Sadly that was just another thing to add to his list of woes. Yes it was going to be a long, hard day in more ways than one.

*********************************

Thankfully breakfast was a quick and uneventful affair and Gary was grateful to spend the rest of the morning in lectures and practical sessions. He hadn’t seen Randy since he woke to find the man next to his cot and he was relieved that he hadn’t had to face him again.

As the morning wore on Gary became grumpier but finally it was time for lunch and he hoped that maybe with a full stomach and having had a Randy free few hours he would cope better in the afternoon. He also reasoned that he was better off piling as much food onto his tray as possible; that way he would not only have plenty to eat but a side benefit was if his mouth was full he couldn’t put his foot in it. So there he stood having moved through the chow line and was just reaching for a napkin before heading to sit down when he heard the words…

“Oh yeah. It’s firm alright,” a voice behind him remarked. 

Gary spun around and in a series of comical maneuvers that would have made the Keystone Cops proud; he accidentally leant on his tray that proceeded to fling food, drink and utensils in all directions. In an effort to arrest the situation he collided with other men in the line who also lost their footing and trays. Flaying hands and feet sent food trays and containers of utensils flying, while others knocked over stacks of plates, cups and glasses. Utensils rained down on hapless diners like flak, as men dived for cover and shouts of _incoming_ echoed throughout the mess hall. Diners tried to escape the impending barrage but that merely set off a cascade of upturned furniture, utensils and food hurtling towards the slow or distracted. By the time it was over, the place looked like a scud had landed in their midst. A spotless Gary, one of the few still standing, sheepishly stared at what he had caused and fled the scene as he headed towards the relative safety of the live firing range.

As the stunned, the sticky and the stewed rose from their hiding places and surveyed the damage, Randy looked from the disaster in front of him to the rapidly retreating figure of hurricane Gary.

Randy shrugged and turned to his stunned companions and continued talking as if nothing had happened, “So as I said, it’s firm alright. The boss says I’m home for at least three months. Guaranteed. Set in concrete. It’s party time boys! So who’s hungry?”

*******************************

Gary huddled on the edge of the safe zone at the range mumbling over and over, “Shoot me! Shoot me now.”

How had everything become so out of control? Yesterday he had been a man in charge of every aspect of his life. He loved his life, his job, and his friends, but now he had no idea what was happening and he was becoming increasingly concerned that he was in fact on the edge of a breakdown. How could one man cause him so much emotional upheaval? None of it made sense and since Randy seemed to be at the center of every situation that had gone wrong in the last twenty four hours, Gary wanted to put some distance between the two of them to get some perspective and if that meant death then so be it.

He audibly groaned again as he ran over the lunchtime debacle in his mind again and threw his head in his hands muttering, “Just shoot me”

“Nah that’s against the code,” said the source of his problem.

Gary didn’t bother to turn around, “What do you want?” he asked, defeat leveling his tone.

“We have a briefing in ten minutes.”

“I’ll be there.”

Gary hoped that since no-one would shoot him, then maybe someone could at least help him out and shoot Randy instead but sadly the man was still behind him upright and breathing.

“So anyway I thought you might be hungry,” Randy continued. “And seeing as how it will take them a while to repair the mess hall, I figure you had better eat something now as it may be a while between feeds.” 

A hot dog, sausage poking out the end of the bun, was flopped in front of his face. 

Randy continued drolly, “Besides we want you steady on your feet before we set you free somewhere even more dangerous, like the ammo dump.”

_Will the bastard never stop? Just accept it for what it is... new guy teasing and let him get it out of his system. Don’t react and definitely don’t overreact and he will leave you alone. Besides you’re a Delta man now and Delta men don’t rattle easily._

Gary took the offered snack trying hard not to roll his eyes at the sight of the slick, firm, seven inch sausage.

“Thanks.”

He stood up and followed his nemesis back to the briefing hut. He was silent except for chewing on his lunch and he never made eye contact, even when they reached the door to the room. He just knew if he even glanced at Randy that he would become distracted and do something stupid which seemed to be the hallmark of his life around this guy.

Randy held open the door allowing a somewhat cautious but calmer Gary to walk through it, but as he passed by Randy, the man leant in close and asked, “So do you like your hot dogs with sauce?”

Gary’s composure disintegrated. He stumbled through the door, tripped over his own feet and hit his head on a chair and ended up out for the count on the floor. Randy at least had the decency to look apologetic and as for the rest of the fearless Delta Force men? Well they dived for cover in case another barrage of loose objects flew toward their unprotected bodies.

***************************

When Gary came to a short while later, he found himself in the infirmary. 

“Great,” he moaned as he tried to work out what had happened this time.

He tried to sit up, but the room spun, so he lay back on the bed contemplating the benefits of headaches and the ramifications of killing a fellow Delta Force brother. He wondered if Randy was just teasing him or actually coming on to him. Maybe Randy got the wrong idea from what had happened with the dream, but nothing was going to be resolved lying in a hospital bed. The two men needed to talk. If Randy was interested in him in that way then he needed to understand that Gary wasn’t and if it was just a round of stirring up the new guy then get over it. He wasn’t the new guy anymore and it wasn’t his fault that Randy had missed the fun when Gary had first arrived at the unit. Bottom line was Randy just had to get with the program because they were equals.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the man of his nightmares and he couldn’t quiet stifle the groan as he watched the man approach.

“You’ve got concussion sunshine; light duties for a couple of days. Doc said someone had to escort you back to the barracks. So, here I am.”

Gary glared at the man. 

“You know you need to learn some self-control,” Randy continued conversationally. “I mean we’re Delta boys and we don’t get flustered easily.”

“ _I_ need to learn….what the…? You arrogant son of …”

“See this is what I am talking about. Look at you; you're flushed, jittery and can’t finish a sentence? You’re in the wrong head space. You need to rein it in pal whatever it is. Anyone would think you’d just fallen in love.”

Gary was appalled. “NO! _Noooo!_ ” he answered a little too forcefully. 

He was desperate to talk this through but way too tired to try and make a sensible argument right at this moment, not that he had been able to string two words together anyway since Randy had come on the scene.

“Okay so let’s get you to back to the barracks and into bed before you end up destroying the hospital,” Randy said easing the man to a sitting position. 

_The hospital is safe as long as he’s not here with me,_ Gary thought to himself but reluctantly allowed the other man to help him up.

Randy steadied him as he swayed on his feet. 

“That’s how you got into Delta isn’t it?” asked Randy as he pulled one of Gary’s arms over his shoulder and put an arm around Gary’s waist. They walked slowly, Gary silent and in pain, Randy chatty and a right pain. “You’re our secret weapon. I have to say that I’m impressed by your abilities and you have been a never ending source of entertainment since I got back. I never thought refresher courses could be so much fun.”

Randy gibbered away, on the trip back to the barracks. However, he seemed oblivious to the fact that his companion never uttered a word during the entire trip.

As they reached the barracks, Gary was more than pleased to lie down and simply fade away. Randy while being very helpful still unnerved him and he just wanted the man to go away. A few minutes earlier he wanted to clear the air with the guy, but nothing in what Randy had said on the short walk to the barracks indicated that he was interested in Gary in that way, so right now Gary wanted to forget the last twenty four hours had happened; to go to sleep and then wake up feeling refreshed and in control once more. Yes sleep solved everything. No more Randy dreams, no more embarrassing slapstick moments, and no more looking like a teenage boy with more spunk than sense.

“Here we are then,” said Randy as he lowered Gary to his cot. 

“Thanks,” he replied, his eyes already closed to ease the pain.

“Hey anything for a buddy right? Get some rest and that’s an order.”

“Yes Sir!” Gary replied the slightest smile on his lips.

Gary was almost asleep when he felt soft lips graze across his own. He thought he was dreaming again and he felt himself harden in response to the sexy tease. “Randy?” He moaned.

“Always,” came the whispered reply.

And for the second time in less than a day Gary sat bolt upright in bed, his weary eyes wide open, as he glanced around the definitely empty barracks. He lay back down again, breathless and on edge. It seemed that this Delta warrior was not going to get the peace of mind he craved, so he simply closed his eyes and hoped that at least his dreams might bring him some relief.

 

**The End**


End file.
